fanon_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
SSGN x RWBY Characters' Information 2
Contains the information of Naruto and RWBY Crossover story: Shinobi Team of Remnant: SSGN. * Page: 00 - 01 - (02) - 03 - 04 Minor Characters: [Click Here] ↔↔★☀★↔↔ ☀ Legend of the Symbol used ☀ ( ⃠ ) - Idea Cancelled. Described noted - Using Strikethrough is Part of the Idea Cancelled. ★ - Trade Marked weapon(s), arsenal(s) and Jutsu. ≠ - Coming Soon. † - deceased. ☀ - Team Leader Currency Lien [Click Here] Lien (pronounced Lee-in) is a type of currency used in Remnant. It is unknown if this is a universally-used currency, or if it only has worth within the kingdom of Vale. List of the Retrieval team from the World of Ninja ---- Database Information 2 - 1 Other Ninjas from the World of Ninja Sakura Haruno Extra Status # Role: Smartest Girl, # Nicknamed: Forehead Girl, Billboard Brow (by Ino) # Clan: # Appearance: * wears a red qipao dress - at various times either with or without short sleeves - that has a zipper and white circular designs. She also wears tight dark green bike shorts, sandals, and the standard Konoha forehead protector. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # ???? Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # SPAS-12 Shotgun (12 gauge shells) # Helmet Splitter, the bluntsword: Axe and Hammer # Hellfire Shotgun Tenten To be added... Weapons *Variant Weapons * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Storage Scrolls * Xióngmāo (Panda); a bo-staff/naginata (blade come up into the end)/sansetsukon (tri-section staff); dual tonfas and lever-action rifles, * Splash, the Blastsword. * XM29 OICW (First weapon) * Bear Commander - An assault rifle with grenade launcher - Idea cancelled * Bear Commando - An tactical assault rifle, Morita Smart Rifle: Tenten's custom (White and Red paint): The Morita can be fired in practically any atmosphere and even underwater. The rifle can be loaded with a variety of ammunition, such as explosive, armor piercing, plasma rockets, antimatter grenades, javelin missiles, lasers. As a projectile based weapon, an ammo counter is also included. Standard issue rifle for mobile infantry usually have an under barrel launcher installed. * Attachment: Scope Reminded: Heavy and Explosive Weapons, and also being under employs with Morita Corporation, that developed new unique weapon based on her first weapon that she had obtained. ---- Ino Yamanaka To be added... Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Beretta 92FS Brigadier Inox with custom grips - 9mm - 15 rounds # FAMAS G2: Sniper - 5.56x45mm - 30 rounds # Morita Mk1 Scoped Sniper Rifle, painted purple; named '' - 7.62x51mm (.308 caliber) - 75 rounds'' Noted: single handgun (a Beretta 92FS Brigadier Inox with custom grips; 9mm – stated from Angel Beats'; Yuri's gun) and Bullpup Assault Rifle with a sniper scope (an FAMAS G2: Sniper – 5.56x45mm; 30 rounds STANAG) ---- = Team HRNS = Hinata Hyuga - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status # Role: Hyuga Heiress # Nicknamed: # Clan: Hyuga # Appearance: * has dark blue hair, fair skin, and gentle facial features - traits that she inherited from her mother. She is usually seen with a shy expression, especially when she is around Naruto. Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more prominently (in the anime, her eyes have a tinge of lavender). * In Part I, her hair was in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face. She wore a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. After earning her genin rank, she wore her Konoha forehead protector around her neck. Semblance * Byakugan (All Seeing White Eye) - is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Hyūga and Ōtsutsuki clans, inherited from Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. It is regarded as one of the "Three Great Dōjutsu", the others being the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. This dōjutsu usually is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by their enlarged and featureless white irides (though the anime tends to portray them as a light shade of lavender) with no visible pupils. While active, the pupils become more distinct and the veins near their temples bulge. Unlike other dōjutsu, the Byakugan is normally available to its users from their birth. On rarer occasions, the dōjutsu can be awakened. Techniques * Transformation Jutsu * Substitute Jutsu * = Byakugan ★ - The Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and can be improved with training: in Part I, Hinata Hyūga can see targets 50 metres away; by Part II, she can see targets 10 kilometres away. Its vision can penetrate through most solid objects and obstructions, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's perception. The Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the user to better react to them. In the anime, the Byakugan is shown magnifying in on small targets and seeing infrared to detect a target through their body heat. * = Gentle Fist ★ - is a form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. It inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System, subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. To do this, the user surgically injects a certain amount of their own chakra into the opponent's chakra pathway system, causing damage to surrounding organs due to their proximity to the chakra circulatory system. Even the slightest tap can cause severe internal damage, hence the name "gentle" fist. * = Palm Heel Strike (Palm Bottom) - An paralyzed Palm-strike - This attack consists of a quick, precise thrust of the user's palm to the opponent's body. The attack sends chakra into the area of the foe the user struck to either stun them or if a more sufficient amount of chakra is used, cause severe internal damage in one blow. * = Water Needles (Water Senbon Jutsu) - Using the chakra control granted by the Gentle Fist, Hinata concentrates her chakra until water vortexes are created around her. Those vortexes shoot water blasts which turn to needle-like water. By using Byakugan, this technique can be used with great precision to hit very small targets such as bees. * = Gentle Step - Twin Lion Fists ★ - is a high-level secret Gentle Fist technique taught only to the main branch of the Hyūga clan. The user changes the shape of chakra released from both hands into large guardian lion-shaped shrouds. Doing so greatly increases range and destructive power. The lion heads drain the chakra network of those they touch. It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chakra control will lead to failure, meaning it is a feat requiring the Byakugan. This technique can be used in conjunction with the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. was able to shape the chakra around her fists in the form of blue guardian lions * = Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms ★ - Created by Hinata, this is a highly versatile technique which affords both offensive and defensive capabilities whereby she emits a constant stream of chakra from her palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. While using this technique offensively, Hinata shapes the chakra into thin, sharp, flexible blades allowing her to hit hundreds of targets with extreme precision and can cut smaller targets, like bees, into pieces. When used defensively, Hinata creates much larger, stronger, more flexible, arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across her entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between herself and her opponents, rebuffing even the largest and smallest of targets. With the addition of Hinata's flexibility, the technique creates an "absolute defence" effect similar to that of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, though the cutting nature of the chakra prevents any outside force from restricting it. * Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * = Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms (Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms) - is a manoeuvre of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's chakra pathway system. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. * = Eight Trigrams Air Palm (Vacuum Palm) - This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. * = Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall (Vacuum Wall Palm) - This technique is a variation of the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm where either two Gentle Fist users, or a single person using both hands, send a powerful wave of chakra from either palm simultaneously with great force towards an opponent. Weapons *Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Crossbow; Violet Sun - is a long range sniper weapon. It is very effective against distant targets, but is relatively less effective in close-quarters combat or against fast moving opponents due to its slow reload time and the low velocity of the shot. The primary trigger fires a bolt; the secondary trigger utilizes the scope. - Based on Remodel Crossbow from Half-Life. a long range weapon fires explosive bolts, contains the seals of the Paper Bombs (Explosive Tags). The describe of this weapon; the barrel is dark blue like her hair, along with the stock. And the limbs, fore-grip (that had a Crossbow Magazine underneath), handle is lavender coloured. This crossbow when its inactive form which its like Ven Helsing’s Gas-operative Crossbow, with a better combination of Black Mesa’s crossbow. ---- Neji Hyuga - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status * Role: Hyuga Prodigy * Nicknamed: * Clan: Hyuga * Appearance: = fair skin and long black hair, which the anime usually depicted as dark brown. When his Byakugan was not active he has featureless white eyes; the anime gave them a slight lavender tint. In Part I, Neji wore a khaki shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face, both of which hide his Hyūga main family's juinjutsu. = is wore a samurai armor like Yatsuhashi; but the color is dark gray with only had right shoulder armor for sure (is also Klein’s armor). = Time Skipped: Neji’s attire is now wore a kimono-shirt with long, lose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his wasit, and while his black shinobi sandals behind him along with the rest. He had no longer had a straps on his forehead that framed his face, and also had a longer hair as well. For now…on his Neji’s forehead, later he wore it until departure, was no longer had the Birdcage seal, better thank to his older counterpart that for sure that being freed from the curse. Neji changed the clothing and bandages of his former wardrobe for a white kimono-shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron tied around his waist, and black shinobi sandals. He stopped wearing the straps that framed his face, instead allowing his now longer hair to do that instead. Technique(s) * Transformation Jutsu * Substitute Jutsu * = Gentle Fist ★ * = Rotation (Kaiten; Eight Trigram: Palm Rotation) ★ - A secret taijutsu that is orally handed down only within the main house of the Hyūga, this technique utilises the chakra control gained through Gentle Fisttraining to release a huge amount of chakra from all the chakra points on the user's body. * = Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms - It is a dangerous technique that is appropriately handed down from father to only a single child within the Hyūga clan. It is a manoeuvre of the Gentle Fist fighting style. With the Byakugan's near 360° field of vision, the user envisions an Eight Trigrams circle. Then the enemy within this circle is hit with a series of violent blows. By striking sixty-four of the tenketsu throughout the opponent's Chakra Pathway System, their chakra flow is stopped, making them unable to even stand. * = Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigram One Hundred Twenty Eight Palms - is a technique of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a doubled version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms performed at twice the speed. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through one hundred and twenty-eight chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. This eliminates their ability to use chakra for quite some time and makes it difficult for them to move. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. * = Eight Trigrams Air Palm (Vacuum Palm) - This technique is similar in practice to Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, but has a specific target rather than a general area. To perform it, the user precisely pinpoints the enemy's vital points with the Byakugan and releases a high-speed palm thrust. A "vacuum shell" compressed using the Gentle Fist is formed to attack the opponent's vitals from a distance, blowing them off their feet with tremendous force before they even notice they were hit. * = Eight Trigrams Hazan Strike (Mountain Crusher) ★ - A more powerful variation of Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. The user hits the target at close range with a powerful wave of chakra emitted from their palm, which sends them flying back, causing severe damage. * = Eight Trigrams Air Palm Wall (Vacuum Wall Palm) - This technique is a variation of the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm where either two Gentle Fist users, or a single person using both hands, send a powerful wave of chakra from either palm simultaneously with great force towards an opponent. * = Gentle Fist Art: Body Blow (One Blow Body) - A technique born from their innate ability to expel chakra from every tenketsu on their body, a member of the Hyūga clan can hit their opponent with a blast of chakra that will send them flying away from the user. It was also shown that this technique can be used with pin-point accuracy to target the weak point of a technique exemplified when Neji Hyūga was trapped by Kisame Hoshigaki's Water Prison Technique, and was able to dispel it. * = Last Resort: Eight Gates Assault (Eight Gates Crumbling Attack) - An extremely high level tenketsu attack, this technique involves attacking and closing the Eight Gates. Neji Hyūga activates his Byakugan and attacks the Eight Gates, apparently designed as a counter to Rock Lee. Weapon(s) * Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Wire Strings * Paper Bomb(s) * Sniper Rifle; Semi-Auto - Fateful Seeker; Its basically was a Berrett M98 Prototype Rifle, carries 10-rounds mag, .338 Lapua Magnum, great long distance about 100 yards. - Based the stated that from Ghost Recon. - Alternate version of Drill Nail. Cancelled Idea # Mauser M-98 (375 H&H Magnum) ---- Shino Aburame - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status * Role: Tracker-nin and Insect Specialist. * Nicknamed: * Clan: Aburame * Appearance: = he wore a similar outfit to the one he does now in Part II except his jacket then was of a light grey colour. Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and the tallest member of his graduating class. He has dark, bushy, brown hair and dark, narrow eyes, the latter of which has only been shown in the anime. Shino is regularly seen sporting the same style as the rest of his clan, consisting of dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. he has been shown wearing his signature round and dark glasses. Even Hinata, his team-mate, did not know what his eyes truly looked like. However, for a brief moment, Shino's eye profile was shown. Shino seems to have somewhat narrow dark eyes that point near the end. Technique(s) = Parasitic Insects Jutsu (Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique) (Kikaichū)) - is a practice exclusive to the Aburame clan. When children are born into the clan, their bodies are offered to insects to be used as a nest. Over the years, as the child grows up, they are instructed in the secrettechniques of the clan, and learn how the insects may serve them in combat. Most Aburame are inhabited by kikaichū, however, the clan does not limit themselves to the use of one type of insect. Some members of the clan like Torune and Shikuro instead have rinkaichū, a rare type of insect even within the Aburame clan. Shino was also shown to host another unique insect in his body called the kidaichū, an insect he note was problematic to host in his body because of its characteristics. Muta used shōkaichū, who act as trackers of sorts. * Insect Clone - A secret technique exclusive to the Aburame clan, where thousands of kikaichū are gathered in one place to take on the appearance of the user or anyone else the user wishes. The technique is elaborate enough to be mistaken for the original, and therefore may be used as a decoy or as part of a diversionary tactic. Furthermore, since one can put the insects in standby somewhere beforehand and then have them assume the form of the clone, this technique is arguably even more effective than the Shadow Clone Technique, depending on the task. When struck, the clone falls apart into its component, bugs. It can be risky for the foe to go into close combat with an insect clone since the kikaichū can drain their chakra on contact. Also, because it's made of bugs, it can reform almost instantly. * Wall of Insects Jutsu (Insect Jar Technique) - This technique uses kikaichū as a shield by having them fly in a dome shape at high speed, similar to the Hyūga's Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven after the user performs their hand seals. The dome is strong enough to destroy incoming attacks, but can be disrupted with sufficient explosive force. * Iron Tackle (Iron Mountain Leaning) - After creating an insect clone, Shino and the clone run towards the opponent and simply tackle them. The force of this attack is strong enough to send the target flying away from them. * Manipulated Shuriken Jutsu - With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite. * Parasitic Insects Grenade - Creates a grenade shape from his parasite insects, which it explode that causes all the other insects on enemies that also drain ckakra/aura. Due of the influence of the aura and semblance. * Beetle Jamming Jutsu - The user has a large amount of their kikaichū and has them spread out over a wide area around themselves. The insects then emit a small amount of the their host's respective chakra that they usually feed on. This confuses sensor-type shinobi's chakra-sensing ability, as the insects' irregular distribution and grouping together result in the creation of numerous false 'images' or chakra signals, making it more difficult to distinguish the user's actual location. = Parasitic Giant Insect - Following an Aburame clan member placing a number of kidaichū onto the skin of an enemy, these insects immediately burrow into the victim's body and begin to devour its flesh and chakra. This process causes the insects to grow rapidly in size, until the host body is completely eaten away from the inside out. = Human Cocoon - The user creates a cocoon around themselves to use it as a waterproof "sleeping bag". It can also be used to hide from enemies or to spy on them. = Manipulated Shuriken Technique - With this technique a translucent string, both elastic and highly durable, is attached to a shuriken, making it possible to alter its path after having thrown it. An expert will have the ability to freely glide the shuriken in any direction with just a single movement of their fingertip. The first attack, challenging the enemy, is avoided and after a time-lag of several seconds, it will come from behind. Depending on the performance, the possible tactics can be infinite. = Spindle Formation - The user has their bugs attack the target in a spiralling motion in order to stop the enemy from retaliating. = Parasitic Insects: Typhoon (Parasitic Destruction Insects: Whirl) - Shino uses his kikaichū to form a funnel that traps the opponent, spins them around violently, and then throws them away. = Hidden Jutsu variants: * = Insect Cocoon (Secret Technique: Insect Cocoon) - This unique technique allows the user to accelerate the growth of their insects. As the user's body is already a hive of sorts for the insects, the user will encase themselves in an actual cocoon to further aid the insects. This is an extremely useful move for Aburame clan members, since their attacks mainly focus on the usage of insects. However, using this in the midst of a battle can be potentially dangerous as it leaves the user static and vulnerable. As such when this technique is being employed, the user generally finds a safe location or otherwise can be guarded by their teammate. * = Beetle Tornado (Secret Technique: Insect Tornado) - This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichū living inside the Aburame clan member's body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once completely surrounding the target creating a fast-moving tornado that will seemingly disintegrate the target. * = Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere (Secret Technique: Insect Sphere) – This technique covers the enemy's entire body with the kikaichū living inside the Aburame clan member's body. The chakra-sensing kikaichū spread over a wide range, and the moment they locate the enemy, the insects, following the user's orders, gather at once. The insects completely surround the target, making a globe. They then attach themselves to the enemy and begin eating away at their chakra bit by bit. Before long, death will arrive. Even if the target manages to escape, the insects will immediately follow it. Weapon(s) * Parasite Insects (Kikaichuu) * Parasite Giant Insects * Wire Strings * Paper Bomb(s) * SMGs = turn Assault Rifle; Dorcus and Eupatorus, I make it they’re H&K HK55 from the HK33 assault rifle. With a dual SMGs with 5.56 rounds which combines into a Assault Rifle, named Moellenkampi, my version of Genesis. = ---- Rock Lee - Team HRNS (Harness) Extra Status *Role: Taijutsu Expert *Nicknamed: Bushy-brow *Clan: *Appearance: = has shiny black hair, round eyes with prominent lower eyelashes, and very thick eyebrows; as a result, Naruto calls him "Centipede Brows" (ゲジマユ, Gejimayu, English TV: ''Bushy Brows). his hair is now in a bowl-cut style; he wears a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. He has bandages around his forearms up to his fingers, covering a set of stitches on his hands that were caused by his rigorous training. Techniques *Leaf Whirlwind ★ *Great Whirlwind *Dynamic Entry *Strong Fist ★ *Dancing Shadow Leaf *Primary Lotus *Hidden Lotus (while in 5th Gate), *Eight Gates ★ ( ! ) *Drunken Fist ( ! ) Weapon(s) *Kunai(s) *Shuriken(s) *Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) *Wire Strings *Pair of Tripartite Nunchaku(s); Nunchuks; Foh To and Yulaw with forest green with orange accents - Refer to the Movie actor, Jackie Chan (in Thunderbolt 1995) and Jet Li (in The One, 2001). #Foh To - Black with green accent and orange lines - An Energy/Earth-based elemental weapon #Yulaw - white with the same green accents and orange linings as Foh To - An Fire/Ice-based elemental weapon = Team KAIT (Cait) = Temari - Team KAIT (Cait) '''Extra Status' # Role: Wind-user # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Ninja Art: Wind Scythe Jutsu # Cyclone Scythe Jutsu # Weapon(s) * Giant Folding Fan * Machine Pistol (A Calico M110 - .22 LR) (Discard and Reconstructed) * Desert Weasel – Temari’s custom triple barreled wrist blaster, launches of variant of elements with three types of firing mode: Needle Launcher, Machine Gun, and Spray Gun. - From chapter 23. ~Element Dust~ # Fire – Creates streams of flames like a Flamethrower. # Wind – With .22 LR Bullets, since this projectile didn’t bother the wind pushes the bullet on a different angle; its 50 rounds. Considered a 100% accuracy. # Ice – Creates shards of Icicle like Projectiles. # Earth – With wind combine creates sandstorm. # Lightning – Its non-lethal allows to tases a single target. Think Black Widow’s Wrist Blaster from Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. ---- Kankuro - Team KAIT (Cait) E'xtra Status' # Role: Puppet User # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * wore a long-sleeved purple blouse under a grey top, a dark blue skirt, and a longer sash arranged in a bow. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Secret Black Move: Iron Maiden (Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot) # Chakra Threads # Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing (Anime only) # Puppet Master Jutsu (Puppet Technique) # Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles Weapon(s) * Windchester 1892 "Mare's Leg * Katar - Eremes Katar; Black Desert - The twin blades have a black lacquered metal finish. A nylon rope-wrapped handle gives it a secure grip. A black nylon sheath houses the blade. Puppets: * Crow (Karasu) Weapon(s) * Several poison-coated projectiles such as kunai (wrapped with paper bomb(s)) or senbon. * Smoke bombs launchers in the arms in order to blind its opponents. The smokescreens can be made up of poisonous gas to serve a secondary purpose. * A blade that unfolds from its abdomen (in Part II). * Hidden scythe blades on his torso. * Hidden wrist knives. * Hidden giant, poisoned needle in its mouth. * Large blades on the joints of his arms, legs and head, used during the Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot * Any of its body parts are detachable for separate attacks. * Apparently has some kind of recording device on its eyes, as Kankurō used it during the written test of the Chūnin Exams to record the other candidates' answers. * A special flight mechanism that enables it to manoeuvre high into the air where it could bomb targets from above.(Video games only) Dust/Upgrade Arsenals # Green (Wind) wrist knives # Kunai wrapped Explosive tags in its mouth. # Razor-sharp Red (Fire) Dust Homing Crystalline projectiles in its arms – refer to the Needler/Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher From Halo * Kuroari (Black Ant) Weapon(s): * Hidden serrated-blades in each segment of its arms. * A barrel like stomach to capture opponents, this can execute attacks like Black Secret Technique Machine One Shot, Black Secret Technique Machine Two Shot and Black Secret Technique — Machine Triple Shot. * All body parts are detachable for separate attacks.(Anime only) * Needle launchers in the arms.(Anime only) * Two scythes in its torso.(Movie only) Dust Arsenals # Red (Fire) Hidden Serrated blades in each segment of its arms. # Razor-sharp Yellow (Lightning/Thunder) Dust Crystalline homing projectiles in its arms – refer to the Needler/Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher From Halo * Salamander (Soon) = * - New Puppet = ---- Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru - Team KAIT (Cait) To be added... Techniques * = Ninja Art of Beast Mimicry: All-Four Jutsu * = Combination Transformation * = Tunneling Fang ★ * = Beast Clone Jutsu (Akamaru transforms into a same identical) * = Fang Over Fang ★ (with Akamaru) * = Inuzuka-Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf (with Akamaru) - Wolf Fang Over Fang * = Inuzuka-Style: Man-Beast Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf ; Cerberus (with Akamaru and Shadow Clone) - Tail Chasing Rotating Fang *= Shadow Clone Jutsu With Akamaru *= Beast Clone *= Combination Transformaion *= Fang Over Fang *= Dynamic Marking ★ *= Inuzuka-Style: Man Beast Transformation Combo: Two-Headed Wolf (with Akamaru) - Wolf Fang Over Fang *= Inuzuka-Style: Man-Beast Transformation: Three-Headed Wolf ; Cerberus (with Akamaru and Shadow Clone) - Tail Chasing Rotating Fang Weapon(s) = SMG; Scorpion Vz-61 SMG with .32 ACP rounds, attached with a laser-sight = ‘Savage Hounds’ - These were a combination of the War Machine’s arm F2000 Assault rifle from Iron Man 2. Then the three-bladed Retractable Claws were from Warhammer 40k: Dark Crusade, the Imperial Guard. Which The Bolt Pistol is a good choice for sure. Reminded: # Scorpion Vz.61 with a dot sight and remodeled into wrist mounted SMG. - Combination of wrist mounted bolter from Warhammer 40k; Lukas Alexander's weapon and War Machine's wrist mounted FN 2000 assault rifle from Iron Man 2, and also retractable claws. Or maybe Vermillion Mars - RWBY Fan-Weapon by Pyrsin7. Chouji Akimichi - Team KAIT (Cait) E'xtra Status' # Role: Akimichi Heir # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * donned a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt (white in the anime), with the kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on it. He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side. In Part II, Chōji sports a red suit with plated armour on his torso, arms, and upper legs, having the same kanji for "food" (食, shoku) on the front. Techniques * Transformation Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Substitute Jutsu * Expansion Jutsu The user can freely alter their size at will when using this technique, and can use it for an extensive period of time. A common application of the techniques gives the user a very round appearance by mostly increasing the size of the abdominal section, which is done in order to use the Human Bullet Tank technique. Other, more common applications increase the size of the entire body, turning the user into a giant. Human Boulder - A threatening taijutsu trick that converts the user's large frame into a destructive weapon. The user first uses Multi-Size Technique to make themselves into a human-sized ball, then they tuck in their limbs and use chakra to propel themselves into a powerful roll. Its effective use of weight and the force of rotation make for an even greater lethality than appearances would let on, enough to pulverise someone's hand with but a mere touch. It is difficult for the user to turn in this form. This technique has the added effect of plugging up the user's ears. * Human Boulder ** Spiky Human Boulder ** Watery Human Boulder * Partial Expansion Jutsu * Super Expansion Jutsu - Allows to turn into a Giant Size ** Chubby Dive * Butterfly Choji Mode ** Butterfly Bombing Weapon(s) * MK221 Tactical Shotgun with an 8 round magazine. Its default form lacks a stock but can later be upgraded with one as an attachment. It also features the underslung launcher from the Pulse Rifle that can fire either incendiary shells, fragmentation grenades or electromagnetic shotgun slugs, the latter of which acts as an oversized stun gun. Automatic shotgun and attached with a underslung launcher for launches grenades with a greater firepower of explosives * Axe-Sword - Centurion - Refer to Lexaeus's Skyspitter, and Donald's Centurion from KH series. * Three Colored Pills (Secret Triple Treat) ---- Database Information 2 - 2 Kakashi Hatake Extra Status # Role: Jonin Instructor of Squad 7, # Nicknamed: Copy-cal, # Clan: # Appearance: * Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Lightning Cutter - a powerful version of chidori. # Summoning: Dogs # Weapons #White Chakra Saber (His father's tanto) #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Tanto (temporary) ---- Iruka Umino Extra Status # Role: Academy Instructor # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. * As a genin, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt.619 In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Weapons *Kunai(s) * Shuriken(s) * Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) * Wire Strings * Silent Weapon; PSS Silent Pistol (Back-up) - Conceal on left ankle holster - 7.62x42 mm SP-4 - is the last completed weapons system resulting from the Soviet development of silent pistols operating on a sealed cartridge system. Two previous designs were considered unacceptable for use due to their limitation of two shots. Earlier systems included the MSP and SP-4M double barreled pistols. * M6C/SOCOM - 12.7x40mm M228 Semi-Armor-Piercing High-Penetration/.50 magnum rounds - The M6C/SOCOM variant has an integrated sound suppressor and muzzle brake. In lieu of the KFA-2 sight used on the M6D PDWS, the M6C/SOCOM utilizes the VnSLS/V 6E smart linked 4x scope, enabling the user to eliminate targets at long range while incurring limited recoil due to the integral sound suppressor and compensator. * Suppressed SMG; M7S - 5x23mm M443 Caseless FMJ/.197 caliber - The M7S is equipped with a SS/M 49 sound suppressor, muzzle flash suppressor, and the SLS/V 5B reflex sight4 that uses a miniature reticle, making it more effective in dark areas and general close quarters combat. A flashlight is attached under the suppressor off to the bottom left side of the barrel, but it is not usable. Sustained fire tends to cause the muzzle to "walk" upwards as recoil compounds. * Silenced DSG-1 - .405: 6+1 rounds - A Precision semi-automatic sniper rifle, assault weapon. It deals a high amount of damage, and is very accurate at long ranges, making it ideal for long-range, precision strikes. Attaching Sniper Scope and Silencer. * ---- Asuma Sarutobi Extra Status # Role: Jonin Instructor of Squad 10, # Nicknamed: # Clan: Sarutobi # Appearance: * Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, olive skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore a sash that had the kanji for "Fire" (火) marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles, and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves. * As a genin, he wore a white short-sleeved shirt with a blue and black collar over chain-mail armour, along with a simple white vest, a pair of black pants, and a white belt.619 In the anime, it was shown that while he was a member of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, he wore a simple long sleeved shirt with bandages on the arms, pants, that sash denoting he was a guardian and a jacket with a fur collar. He also had his trench knives with him at that point. Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Fire Style: Burning Ash # Flying Swallow # Raigo: Thousand Hand Strike # Wind Style: Dust Storm Jutsu # Wind Style: Jade Hurricane Weapons #Chakra Blades - Trench Knive(s) # Shuriken(s) # Kunai(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tags) ---- Kurenai Yuuhi Extra Status # Role: Genjutsu Mistress # Nicknamed: # Clan: # Appearance: * Techniques # Transformation Jutsu # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Substitute Jutsu # Gentle Fist Weapons #Kunai(s) # Shuriken(s) # Paper Bombs (Explosive Tag) # Wire Strings # Kodachi (Temporary) ---- Database Information 3-1 Team CRDL ("Cardinal") Noted: Considered they're bullies, so I wont gave them details. Carden Winchester Link: [Click Here] ---- Russel Thrush Link: [Click Here] ---- Dove Bronzewing Link: [Click Here] ---- Sky Lark Link: [Click Here] Database Information 3-2 - Atlas, Vacao, and Mistral Team ABRN (From Haven/Mistral) Arslan Altan Link: Here ---- Bolin Hori Link: Here ---- Reese Chloris Link: Here ---- Nadir Shiko Link: Here ---- Team QWAL Guts Qwaser (Renamed from Quentin Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Longsword Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ---- Lawrence of the Australia Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = ? ? ? ? Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ----Andrew Mombasa Renamed from Atch Medes Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Dual Uzis with bayonets Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ---- Wile E. Coyote Renamed from Wolfgang Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Netgun Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ---- Team BRNZ (Auburn) ### Brawnz Ni ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Claws Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Roy Stallion ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Saws Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Nolan Porfirio ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Cattle Prod; Stun Collapsible stick Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### May Zedong ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Sniper Rifle; Axe Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ---- Team NDGO (Indigo) ### Nebula Violette ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Crossbow; Sword Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Dew Gayl ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Spear; with wind dust crystal Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Gwen Darcy ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Throwing Knives; imbued with dust crystals and conceal on her skirt Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Octavia Ember ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Kris; Range, Dust Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ---- Team GSTS (Justice) ### Grinch ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Crossbow; tranquillizer-dart-firing hunting crossbow – 5 bolts; point-of-impact – A crossbow from Black Mesa = Dagger Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Soap ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Assault Rifle (M4) with Masterkey shotgun Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Truck ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = MK46 LMG – 5.56x45mm – 100-round drum-mag Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Sandman ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = CheyTac M200 Intervention - .408 Chey Tac – 5-rounds Inventory = = ? ? ? ? AN: Named from the characters from Call of Duty: MW series. Since one of them named Soap MacTavish (R.I.P.), along with Metal Team. ________________________________________ ---- Team SCAL (Scale) (Author’s Note: Don’t own the characters from Gundam Seed Seasons, includes their weapons. Which its best to be honored those remembrance for the Gundam fans.) ### Sven Cal Bayang ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = 2 x MR-Q10 “Fragarach 3” Beam Blade = 2 x M8F-SB1 “Shorty” Beam Rifle Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Sting Oakley ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = MA-BAR721 High energy Beam Rifle – loaded with Incendiary rounds. = MMI-RG30 Cruising Mobile Shield. = EQFU-5X Mobile Weapon Pod; MA-81R Beam Assault Cannon and 12 AGM141 “Firefly” Guided Missiles. Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Auel Neider ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = MX-RQB516 Beam Lance = 2 x SMGs; changed into M68 Dual Cannons Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Stella Loussier ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = Shape-shifting: Wolf Weapon(s) = = MA-BAR71XE high-energy beam rifle = Combat Knife Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ‡ ‡ ‡ Team KRAD (Krad) ‡ ‡ ‡ ### Clotho “Krieger” Buer ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = 2-barreled Hyper Velocity Shield Cannon – A shield with a built-in double barreled cannon, it is mounted on the right arm. The (52mm) hyper velocity cannons have two firing modes: semi-auto and full-auto. = Spherical Breaker Mace – An exceptionally dense spherical mace that can easily destroy poorly armored and even damage Grimm’s armored creatures. The mace is also equipped with a thruster to increase its speed and pissibly impact power and is attached to a handheld holder via an uncuttable and strong cable. As a result (the “Mjolnir”) can be spun rapidly on its long cable to form a makeshift shield effective at blocking melee and projectile weapons barrage. However, as the mace is easily cit in half by a sharp weapon. Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Orga “Roach” Sabnak ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = “Todesblock” Plasma-Sabot Bazooka - = Riot Shield with “Kaefer Zwei” 2-barrel (115mm) Ram cannon 1. Attached to the left foremar and/or handheld. The shield is completely bullet proof protects higher-caliber and high explosive. As a result, it is light, yet superhard. In additiona, its surface has been given threatment the sharp tip can be used as a weapon during close combat. 2. 2-barrel Ram Cannon – A second pair of cannons that is mounted on the shield. It also has an excellent rate of fire. Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Shani “Aztec” Andras ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = “Nidhoggr” Scythe Inventory = = ? ? ? ? Noted: He had Purple (Right) and Gold (Left); a heterocromia iridum. ________________________________________ ### Miguel “Dominic” Aiman ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = European Double-edged Heavy Blade = Heavy Assault Machine Gun Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ---- Team SPDE (Spade) ### Setzer Gabbiani ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Cards – Different Kinds of Dust 1. Normal (White) 2. Fire 3. Wind 4. Water 5. Lightning = Darts Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Pina Olette ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Knightsword Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Dimitri Petrenko ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Assault Rifle; AK-design = Pistol; Makarov-design with Axe-head attachment = Combat Knife Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Erik Hayner ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Longsword; light-blue blade Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ Team TMPR (Temper) Noted: Those OCs was based on New Characters of Red Vs. Blue. After all, which its funny for someone named Captain Morgan after a Bottle of Rum. ### Turf ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Sniper Rifle; Overwatch Sniper Rifle (From Half Life) = Combat Knife and Knuckle-Blade Push Dagger Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Morgan ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Assault Rifle; Overwatch Standard Issue Pulse Rifle (From Half-Life 2) = Field Shovel Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Peake ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Battle Rifle; (M5A2 Folsom) Carbine Assault Rifle w/ Grenade Launcher and scope = Fire-Axe Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ________________________________________ ### Regina ### Semblance (Ability or Bloodline Limit): = ? ? ? ? Techniques = = ? ? ? ? Weapon(s) = = Battle Rifle; Draco Double Burner: Machine gun, grenade launcher, and flamethrower. Inventory = = ? ? ? ? ---- Reference Page: 01 - (02) - 03